Not The Only One
by Allyria
Summary: Based on Kelley Armstrong's Women Of The Otherworld Series. Clay & Elena find another wolf running around Bear Valley.


**TITLE: **Not the only one.**  
AUTHOR: **Allyria**  
DISCLAIMER:** All belongs to KA. I am just borrowing them. Paying homage in my own twisted way.**  
SUMMARY: Clay **and Elena find another wolf running around in Bear Valley. Another female wolf. Will be Nick/Belle

I felt lost running without him. Now I only Change when I have to, putting it off until I can't control it anymore. This is really bad for me. I used to love to Change with him, running together almost every night of the week, having his father join us on occasion. I embraced being a werewolf, I loved it. Not at first I admit, it took me a long time to get over the fact that now I wasn't just a human and that someone who I trusted and loved had done this to me. But after 10 years of being a werewolf I loved it and I loved it even more when he was around. But I was all alone now. Even his father was gone.

I raced though the forest, trying to run away from my memories. I left home when Jim and Eric were killed, I couldn't stand to stay in the house without them and everywhere I went in town I was still reminded of them. The coffee shop where Eric and I had brunch every Tuesday, the bookstore where Jim ordered in his sci-fi novels. So I packed up a small bag, rented out the house to keep me in some money and started to travel. I hadn't ever met another werewolf before, Jim had always kept to himself and had instilled that in his son and then drilled it into me. Jim told us as long as we had each other we didn't need anyone else.

I had spent the last 2 years drifting. Without Eric and Jim I didn't have a family, my parents died when I was 13 and my aunt who "inherited" me wasn't interested and stuffed me in a boarding school a week after the final guardianship arrangements were made. I suppose in the end it worked out for me. If I hadn't been sent to that school I never would have sneaked out and met Eric, he was what my classmates called a "Townie" but he was a wealthy townie which endeared him to my few friends there. I didn't really like that school so I took as many advanced courses I could and was able to graduate a year early when I was 17.

I was so caught up in my thoughts as I ran that I didn't smell the new scent, I'm not sure I would have known what it was even if I had been paying attention to what I was doing. One moment I am running through the woods after 10 days of not Changing, the next I am knocked over by something and it is sitting on me and growling menacingly. I try to buck it off but it's too heavy so I lay down on the ground with my head between my paws and I wait.

It gets off me and walks around to stand in front of me. I raise my head to get a look and see its another wolf, big with pale golden fur and icy blue eyes watching me. I get up slowly and cock my head. The wolf makes a noise and another wolf comes out of the thicket on my left, same pale gold fur but a bit smaller. They look at each other in silent communication then the big one goes off and returns a minute later a tall naked blond man.

"Go Change. We need to talk. Don't try running off, Elena will catch you. We aren't going to harm you." He speaks slowly enunciating each word, knowing that as a wolf it's harder to process human speech.

I nod my head and make a whining sound showing I understand and will comply and dash off for a bit of cover to make my Change back to human. I return 10 minutes later as naked as the man finger combing my waist length black hair. I feel a little self-conscious being naked in front of a man I don't know but only a little. 10 years of being a werewolf and running with Eric and Jim I had no problems with them seeing me naked.

"Elena, you want to go Change? I will keep her company." He says to the other wolf who goes into the forest and returns a while later a beautiful blond. A bit taller than me and older, I can't tell exactly.

"OK, chat time." The man says turning to look at me.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Isabella Kane." I say. I am tempted to ask his name, I know the woman is Elena but I have a feeling if I asked he would just ignore the question.

"And what are you doing in New York Isabella?" he asks.

"Passing through." I reply. He clenches his jaw and glares at me. I stare back at him asking with my eyes 'What more do you want?'

"What's the problem? I haven't done anything wrong." I say.

"This is Pack territory, what are you doing here?" he asks again.

"I told you I was passing though, I didn't know this was Pack land, I didn't even know there _was _a Pack." I say.

He seems to contemplate his and have another silent conversation with his companion.

"Lets take her back to Stonehaven and talk to Jeremy." Elena says looking to the man. He nods tightly once and gestures to me to start walking.

"Can I at least get my clothes first?" I snap. He nods again and I stalk off in the direction I think I left my clothes and wished again that I had been paying attention.

20 minutes later we find my clothes and a big black SUV parked 10 feet away. I dress quickly in my jeans and blue tank top. The man raised his eyebrow at the grease and oil stains on the top. I shrugged and nodded towards the car.

"That yours?" I asked walking over to them with my shoes still in my hand.

"Yes." Elena answered. These one word answers were beginning to grate on my nerves but I said nothing. The man opened the doors and pulled out some clothes which he handed to Elena then pulled out some of his own. He pulled on the pants and ripped a strip off his white tee-shirt before he slipped it on.

He held the strip of cloth out to me. I looked between him and the cloth but I didn't reach for it.

"What?" I asked all wide eyed innocence, I knew exactly what he wanted me to do with that and it wasn't to tie my hair back.

"Blindfold. Put it on. I don't know you, I don't trust you. Until one of things changes you aren't going to know where Stonehaven is."

I turned around and he fitted the blindfold over my eyes then led me to the back seat buckled me in and shut the door then climbed in himself followed by Elena in the passenger side. We drove in silence for about 40 minutes then stopped. I was helped out of the car then picked up and carried into the house. I could smell 3 others in the house, all werewolves.

"Go get Jeremy and the others Darling, I'll settle out guest." The man said and kept walking down the hall. Then he dropped me onto a sofa and took a seat across from me. I sat back and said and did nothing, I didn't try to remove the blindfold and I didn't speak. I merely sat there with my hands clasped in my lap and waited. A minute later I heard Elena and the others enter the room quietly and all find seats. I felt someone sit next to me and the blindfold was removed.

Sitting directly in front of me was the man from the forest, Elena sitting on the arm of the chair leaning against him. To their left was an older man with longish black hair secured at the nape of his neck, on the other side a big man sat dressed expensively. And sitting next to me was a man who looked to be around my age, but was probably older. With brown hair, warm brown eyes and an easy smile.

"Elena tells me they found you running just outside of Bear Valley." The man on the left said. I nodded mutely, its not like he actually asked me a question.

"Why don't we make some introductions? Things might feel less tense if this doesn't feel like an interrogation." The man next to me said.

"Okay. I'm Jeremy Danvers; you met my son Clayton and his partner Elena. Over there is Antonio Sorrentino and seated next to you is his son Nicholas."

"I am Isabella Kane." I said.

"Okay. So to get right to the point what are you doing in Bear Valley?" Jeremy asked me.


End file.
